The Tournament
by The Warrior of the Light
Summary: 3 years before the events of the 5th Blight, Elissa Cousland participates in a tournament in Denerim held in the Kings honor. Set in the same universe in my new and upcoming fanfiction! 1 shot, F!Cousland


The tournament had begun.

Elissa swung her dulled greatsword in the air a few times to wind out her body. Her first opponent was watching her, fear evident on his face. Thomas Howe was both awed and intimidated by this woman. Even if he could force himself to fight the dear lady, he very much doubted he would manage to score a single hit. Word around the Highever guard was that she was very good. But his father had made him join this tournament, and he was going to try to make him proud, at least looked back to find him staring right back at him, a single nod telling him that he was expecting much from him. This was not going to be good.

"My dear pup, try to go easy on them, alright?" Her father whispered in her ear. She giggled at that. She knew that Thomas didn't want to fight her. The boy clearly had feelings for her, but she did not feel the same. Nevertheless, he was a good man, and she wasn't about to embarrass him in front of all the nobles in Denerim. She would let him look like he was putting up a good fight, then come back and take victory, so that he could save face. Perhaps I am a bit arrogant, she thought to herself. But at least I earned it! "GOOO ONN SISS!" Fergus yelled from the crowd. She waved back enthusiastically to her brother and mother before turning to face her opponent. She smiled sweetly at him and they both bowed before one another.

"First to 3 points is the victor. FIGHT!"

He readied his sword and shield and tried to go for a disarm, but she sidestepped the attack. The chorus of cheers and screams from the crowd had begun. As he regained his balance they circled eachother, trying to anticipate the others move. He initiated the attack again. A barrage of sword swings from Thomas were met with well times blocks from Elissas greatsword. As they broke off, the crowd was impressed with the two warriors. Elissa herself was happy to see that Thomas had improved greatly, and that she may not have to hold back after all. She decided to make her move now. She spun, feignting a high blow but landing behind his feet. The impact swept Thomas off balance and he was toppled, her greatsword to his neck before he could bring up his shield.

"Point 1, Elissa Cousland!"

She helped him up to his feet and they readied themselves once more. She was fast with that claymore, faster than anyone he'd ever seen with such a weapon.

The rest of the match went much of the same way. Thomas managed to walk away with a point, but Elissa had claimed victory. As expected, his fathers expression told him he wasn't exactly thrilled that he had lost. But it wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. Thomas figured his father was just as impressed with Elissa as he was. Elissa bowed again to Thomas, that same sweet smile on her face. "You fought well Thomas!" She yelled to him. Thomas waved back, and then she turned her attention elsewere. As she watched the other fights, her gaze turned to Vaughn Kendells. Oh, how she would relish fighting that little shit, she thought to herself. There would be no mercy for him.

"Next match, Elissa Cousland against Vaughn Kendells!"

In a flash, her greatsword was unsheathed and she was already in the arena. She had NOT forgotten about the time that he had groped her at her 15th birthday party. It was clear, from the wary expression on his face, that he hadn't forgotten the summary beating and humiliation that he received at her hands, right in front of everyone. He was angry, but his fear outweighed his anger.

"Fight!"

He drew his swords and prepared himself for the little whores attack. With a great battle cry, she brought the claymore down, breaking both blades at once. She then pulled her leg back, and swiftly punted right into Vaughns groin. Fortunately for him, she was wearing leather boots, as opposed to metal sabatons. Nevertheless, he was down for the count.

"That's one point to Vaughn for misconduct. Remember the rules please Miss Cousland!"

She smiled wickedly. It was completely worth it. Fergus spit out his drink and started laughing madly. Her father was trying his best to hold back a smile. Even her mother, for all of her stressing on ladylike behavior, remembered her daughters 15th birthday party well, and was holding her mouth to her hand, visibly giggling. Needless to say, the rest of the fight went rather poorly for Vaughn.

As the rest of the fights continued, Cailan turned to his wife "She's doing rather well isn't she? Elissa was her name yes?". Anora nodded "Yes, that's Bryce Couslands' youngest." Anora remembered her from a few years ago at another Landsmeet. She was left quite the impression on her, admittedly enough. Elissa seemed rather educated and perceptive. Why she spent her time training and sparing when she could be seizing what should be rightfully hers in the kingdom was a mystery to her. Anora even felt a little jealous, noticing Cailans gaze, but she reminded herself that that was simply Cailan. In many respects, they were much like, Anora and Elissa.

"The last match: Elissa Cousland against Ser Cauthrien of Marics Shield!"

Loghain hadn't paid much attention to the tournament until he saw the pummeling that Vaughn had received at the hands of this young woman. He was now finding himself intrigued about this young Cousland. This would be an interesting match; Cauthrien wasn't one to hold back, and this Elissa was apparently trouncing the competition.

The two warriors both drew their weapons and bowed before one another, and then Elissa beckoned Cauthrien closer: "Lets show the boys how this is done." she whispered, grinning again wickedly. Cauthrien was taken aback, then found herself smiling back at her opponent.

"FIGHT!"

The two were a flurry of steel and limbs across the arena. Shes good, Elissa thought to herself. They had both claimed 2 points on eachother after many traded blows. The last blow would decide the tournament victor. Cauthrien swung sideways into her opponent, but Elissa was ready. She parried the strike, and brought the dulled blade to Cauthriens left arm. The tournament was finally over.

"Elissa Cousland claims Victory!"

A thunderstorm of applause and yelling deafening Elissa as she collapsed to the ground, clearly exausted. After catching her breath, she finally looked up to Cauthrien and chuckled "You are one tough, well bred mabari bitch, you know that?" A look of shock and mirth crept over Cauthriens face. Cauthrien was obviously dissapointed at losing, but she found herself amused at this woman nevertheless. This was the Teyrns daughter? She helped her opponent off the ground and replied "Likewise.". She then raised her opponents arm in the air as the crowd roared back in cheer.

As she was being congratulated by the King and Queen, some of the other nobles had already started to gossip:

Arl Wulff "Not bad. Bryce certainly raised quite the sword maiden."

Bann Alfstanna "It's about time someone taught that despicable Vaughn a lesson."

Bann Ceorlic "I'm not so sure a lowblow like that was necessary, Alfstanna."

Arl Bryland "Perhaps you haven't heard of the rumors surrounding young Kendalls, Ceorlic."

Arl Eamon "That's enough everyone. Let's give our congratulations to Lady Cousland!"

Duncan had overseen the whole tournament. This young noble had bested Teyrn Loghains best knight in personal combat, along with 2 other knights and the nobles she fought earlier. If the Commander in Weishhauppt was correct, the Grey Wardens were going to need to build their numbers in Ferelden soon, and they would need people of her caliber at the call. But he resolved to look elsewhere for now; the burden of a Grey Warden was great indeed, and she no doubt would wish to serve her family first. Duncan decided that he would keep an eye on her, and if he hadn't found enough recruits in a few years... 


End file.
